silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Chambury Locations
Chambury City Facts Some basic information about the City of Chambury, British Columbia, Canada. Weather and Geography Mostly dry and mild in the summer, wet in the spring, very snowy in the winter, and cold and dry in the fall. Chambury sits at the bottom of a valley in the southeast corner of the Kootneys. The landscape is mostly flat with some steep hills here and there. To the south, east, and west, rises the Kootney mountains - made mostly of hard granite topped with thick stands of cedar trees. The tops remain mostly white year-round. Chambury is considered to be a "low-rise" city with it's downtown core's tallest building - the Radulfr Tower - being 42 floors. Much of the built-up areas of the city lie to the northwest and are mostly under the control of the Ulfhednar Clan. To the south and southeast, the city is more suburban giving way to significantly more rural neighborhoods and eventually dense, old growth forests as one travels towards Waya National Park - one of North America's largest national parks that occupies both the corner of BC and Alberta and parts of Washington and Montana. Brief History and Economy Unlike it's neighbor to the north, Cranbrook, Chambury has seen significant economic change since it's founding, absorbing even the nearby settlement of Southern Valley. Little remains of Southern Valley save for the abandoned hospital now controlled by the Versipellis' Order of the Bloom Pack. Officially declared a thriving town in 1889, Chambury was initially called "The Valley of Light" by the indigenous Ktunaxa First Nations due to the significant amount of paranormal activity said to occur there including but not limited to strange sounds emanating from the forest, the shadows of hulking beasts among the trees, and strange lights swarming above the mountain tops. Much of the area was considered sacred by the Ktunaxa, but Chambury's founder, Louis Anthony Chambury, Esquire the Third, in true English fashion, declared the stories nothing but superstition. In spite of the incredibly harsh first year spent in the Valley of Light, including skirmishes with the Ktunaxa, Louis Anthony and Co. persevered, spurned onward by the discovery of gold in the nearby Bale River. With gold, came more European settlers, and with more European settlers came more industry and eventually, when the gold seemed to have dried up, Chambury's founder was not discouraged, turning instead to logging and using the Bale River as a transport. The train station and subsequent Great Northern Astoria were in the process of being built by the time of Louis Anthony's death, and the first train pulled into the valley in 1885, before the Astoria was even finished. Sweeping vistas and the town's penchant for being a center of in-land trade, put it on the map - the train and hotel becoming an essential part of the Trans-Canada Railway by 1889. It didn't take long for Chambury to blossom into a city, with a significant economic boom happening in the 1920s which coincided with the prohibiting of alcohol in the US. The city became a key exporter of bootleg alcohol and it's proximity to the US border was essential. Coal mining, too, also brought in significant cashflow. It was around this time that the first of the organized Clans arrived in Chambury. If werewolves had been in the area before then, there was no recording done by any of the Clans, but it is possible that lone wolves could have come in with the settlers or were among the Ktunaxa which might explain some of the stories of strange beasts lurking in the woods. The Great Depression spared no one, and Chambury was no exception. The city became in danger of drying up, it's population falling by more than half as citizens left for brighter horizons and less harsh winters. Some of its most significant buildings fell into disrepair, including the Great Northern Astoria - Chambury's crown jewel. But as Canada's economy improved, so too, did the city's. Again it's location proving useful in bringing in more tourists and with those came more investors in the city's recovery, including the rebuilding of the Astoria and other historic structures. Much of the tourism was inspired by big game hunting. As bear attacks were said to be on the rise in the area, more and more reports of massive bears - significantly larger than those found elsewhere in British Columbia - reached the ears of some eager and wealthy big game hunters in other parts of the world. Little did the human population know, the increase in alleged bear attacks was largely in relation to the nation's werewolves being drawn to the area. It's fairly remote location, and agreeable climate, made it attractive to some of the Clans' most wealthy. The shapeshifter-friendly atmosphere drew in more and more to the area until today, when the city boasts the highest collection of shapeshifters anywhere in the world. There were many times where their cover was nearly blown, however, but luckily the Clans' leaders were able to work together to keep their secret, at times forming uneasy truces, immediately eliminating even the slightest threat to their existence. A significant occurrence in the late 50s - known as The Annie Majors Incident - very nearly exposed the existence of werewolves to the world when the mysterious secret society known as The Silver Circle stepped in to help mitigate the damages and repair the gaping hole in the shapeshifters' defenses. To this day the werewolf Clans of Chambury maintain a sordid alliance with the largely human, and very mysterious, organization. Today Chambury still specializes in the export of lumber and the import of tourism, boasting a wide variety of experiences and sights - from the busy, cluttered downtown core with it's modern skyscrapers, to the more quiet and cultured art district, to the mysterious and creepy Ravencrest Estates, to the rich, indigenous history displayed in its museums, art galleries, and architecture, and deep into the resplendent void of the Crystal Caverns - Chambury offers everything that is wonderful about Canada! Chambury City History & Locations This section contains information on the location and subsequent history of the fictional city of Chambury, BC. Sections are broken up via Clans' territory, similar to that of the forums. The history of Chambury is told in its architecture, thus many of these facts will be expressed through the presentation of specific structures in Chambury, such as the Radulfr Building in Ulfhednar Territory or the Tanager's Hotel and Casino in Versipellis Territory. Group members are invited to add to this section as desired. Please follow the example laid out in the first page provided, and feel free to use images found on the forums. If at all possible please arrange locations alphabetically so that they are easier to find. Feel free to include your character's home location in this as well, but please include it under the proper territory heading. Cinocephali Benandanti Territory *St. Michael's Catholic Church Lycaon Territory Neuri Territory Ulfhednar Territory Versipellis Territory Neutral Territory Key Events This section is for events taking place in Chambury that aren't defined by a specific landmark or location. These may or may not involve any PCs or NPCs currently active in the group. Category:History Category:Locations